A flexible display device has become a research hot spot in display field due to its fold ability, shock acceptance, convenience to wear and other characteristics. However, in the action of folding, circuits in a foldable region of the flexible display panel may be damaged, which in turn reduces the life of the circuits in the foldable region, cause the circuits in the foldable region to be disconnected, and affects the display effect of the entire flexible display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional GOA (Gate Drive IC on Array) display panel includes a display area 1′ having a foldable region 2′, a plurality of rows of pixel units disposed in the display area 1′, and multiple GOA circuit units 3′ on opposite sides of the display area 1′. Each of the GOA circuit units 3′ corresponds to each row of pixel units in the display area 1′. Each pixel unit includes three primary color sub-pixels 11′, 12′, and 13′. The GOA circuit unit 3′ has a height equal to the height Hp of the pixel unit. The GOA circuit unit has many components and its component density is also very large. As shown in FIG. 1, if the GOA circuit unit is arranged in the foldable region 2′, its performance will certainly be affected, and the life time and production yield of the display panel and so on will also be affected.